soniczonenetfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracoslythe
Fetching profile..._ Forum User: Dracoslythe Codename: Katherine "Kay" Marie Marcel Current position: North Carolina, United States (but she really lives in her mind) Education Input: High School Senior Age (in human years): A lady NEVER reveals her age! Date of Birth: 03 October Waifu: Derek's feminine counterpart that he doesn't know exists yet About Draco Draco is the tits of the forum. She was the first (active?) female to join in 2008. Not like you care. She has probably started a few fads, nobody remembers them anyway. She was the one who pushed for the Off-Topic (and ultimately Roleplaying) section. Even though she has a pretty bubbly/insane personality, she likes to FUCK SHIT UP. And by "fuck shit up" I mean troll...horribly. This not-so-average teenage girl is a little too Zero (Megaman) and N (Pokemon) obsessed. Draco is also the resident Rule 63 lover and has no shame. To the dismay of many (and joy to some?) she is a brony (who's actually loved My Little Pony for years). Draco is the friendly neighborhood artist (alongside Tobi, Rendel and Maddie) who sucks cock at what she does. Draco is also the only member of the forum to have a religion created based off of them (lookin' at you, jkid) and there is a cult named after her. Basically, when Draco shows up, many lulz are had. And That's How Equestria Was Made AKA: the history of the internet. Since she was a wee girl, Draco has been an avid internet user. Her first experience with people onilne was (no lie) an online Bingo site, Kiwi Bingo. She was around the age of six at this time, but had her own account, carefully named by her mother: ivannajackpot (that's some classy shit right there). She used this site for a while before she found her calling at Pogo's Speed Bingo at about the age of 10. There she stayed for a while until her older cousin introduced her to the site Neopets about a year later. For the next two years, she lived on this virtual pet site, where she found the joys of graphic design (she had been using a text editor to make text-based websites for a few years but this is about the time that she got into Photoshop) and roleplay. until she began to wonder into sites of HER interest. She had seen many AMVs online (mainly of Kingdom Hearts, as that was her little obsession at the time), which brought her to KHVids (which strangely enough, there's a user there named Dracoslythe...and it isn't this Draco). She never really had any solid friends on the internet until this site. There she met Kika and Quad, the latter of which became a close roleplay partner. They parted ways after she was falsely accused of trying to tear members apart and ultimately left the site. For a while, she kept to herself, but then she stumbled across the site Gaia Online. She immediately fell in love with the Chatterbox there, and ultimately learned that you can't always be nice on the internet - thus began her trolling. This is where she also got the inspiration to start drawing, begging her mother for a Wacom tablet for Christmas that year. Once more, she never really had any close friends until she finally stumbled upon SonicROMs in the fall of 2008. She can't really remember the early days well, but she does remember getting along very well with (most of) the members there. Quickly, her and a member named Phantom the Hedgehog became close friends. He disappeared later, and occasionally comes on. After Phanty had disappeared, she became close friends with Rendel (at that time, Blade) and Mephiles (at that time, Espio). She still holds her friendship with these two today, although conversations are few and far between. It was also there she met her crazy-assed e-brother, jkid. At first it was a little awkward, cause she wanted to be friends with him (he seemed interesting enough...) but he was dead set on creating a religion after her, which really kinda freaked her out, but she learned to deal. Too bad he thought that Draco was a male. After that whole fiasco, the two went on to become the best of friends, talking to each other on MSN almost every day (and they still do). It was because of him that she met Gamerdude (who rarely comes on the forums), after he joined SZ looking for jkid after "The Disappearance of Jkid101094". After Jkid returned that December, the three started group chats on MSN and GD and Draco also became close friends. It seemed to work well, and it obviously had, because they continue having a three-way to this day. Stalk Draco Draco can be found many other places on the internet. Here are just a few: Facebook DeviantART FurAffinity (but she's never on there) Gaia Online YouTube Google+ (let me know if you'd like an invite!) Capcom Unity Neopets (I RARELY visit here anymore) YOU'RE MISSING TUMBLR. BAHAAHAHAHAH Trivia * Diabeetus. That is all. *Zero is hers and only hers. There is no stealing or the internet will cease to exist. *Draco is a Facebook fag, there's no doubt about it. *Contrary to popular belief, Draco's username DID NOT come from Harry Potter. It is a mix of Draco, meaning Dragon, and slythe, a very horrid typo of scythe. *Draco's guilty pleasure is Hot Cocoa. Just saying. *Draco tends to use memes in almost everying. Deal with it. *You will never know Draco's bra size. *She is happily taken by a wonderful guy. Sorry, Dracofags. :( Draco is a bitch now. Category:Members Category:Biography